


I'll Make it Up to You

by bendystrawtommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Gay Male Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Sugar Daddy Louis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendystrawtommo/pseuds/bendystrawtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' 10-year-old son. He was playing on the internet when a porn advertisement caught his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make it Up to You

**Author's Note:**

> Louis has a son named Harry. He has to go to work leaving Harry all by himself at home. Harry has an idea to go on his laptop and play games but a pop-up containing porn catches his attention. Louis decides to surprise Harry by coming home from work early and sees what Harry's watching. Things take a steamy turn.

"Harry, I'll be home soon okay? Daddy just has to run a few errands," Louis informed his little son, messing his hair up playfully. Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest at the news of his daddy leaving him. He was hoping it would be one of those fun Saturdays where all they do is lay around and watch cartoons.

"You promised!" Harry whined, stomping his foot in protest.

Louis sighed, shrugging helplessly. "Please Harry, don't make this harder than it needs to be. Daddy's work called, it's an emergency - "

"More important than me?" Harry frowned.

"No baby," Louis said, wrapping an arm around his precious son, tilting his head up so that his green eyes were firmly planted on his blues. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again."

Harry let a small, sad smile slip onto his face. "Okay... if you have to go."

Louis grabbed his car keys and put on his shoes, only stopping to kiss his boys' cheeks and then his forehead. "I'm sorry, I'll promise I'll find a way to make it up to you somehow."

Harry nodded, watching Louis blow him a final kiss before bolting out the door, it slamming shut behind him. He sighed, puffing out his cheeks as he stared at where he had left for a few moments before clammbering up to his bedroom. He stared at the messy room before jumping onto the bed and opening up his laptop. Maybe he could play some games to pass the time.

His little fingers swiped across the keyboard and typed in clubpenguin. It was his favorite game to pass the time because he loved cussing out the other penguins. It was fun.

Username: HazzaHasCurls  
Password: PEACENLUV24

He clicked a district and began paitently waiting for it to load. It was taking a bit longer than usual which made him pout. His eyes flickered over the screen until suddenly a pop-up came up. It was an advertisement for some website and the image was two boys going at it. Harry raised an eyebrow and clicked on the link, totally forgetting about harrassing the users on Club Penguin.

"Oh," Harry gasped when a bunch of videos were displayed on the website. They all had very graphic images for the thumbnail. He played eeny-meny-miny-mo and his index finger landed on one with a little boy and a much older man. The older man was on his knees and the little boy was on his bed with his legs spread.

The little boy hummed, pressing play and watching as the older man's head leaned down and his lips swiftly connected to the head of the boy's penis. His tongue swirled around it and his fingers were massaging the balls. Harry let out a little squeak, feeling weird in his lower reign. He shifted, suddenly feeling too hot.

Harry's fingers hooked under his pajama bottoms and he pulled them off. Next, he took off his top and sighed as the cold hair hit his skin. Just then Louis walked in with a bunch of movies in his hand. "Hey buddy, I thought about what you said and - "

The words died on his tongue as he stared at Harry, his little boy that was slouched inbetween two pillows with only white briefs on. He then heard an explicit moan come from Harry's laptop and his eyes widened.

"Harry, darling," Louis said cautiously, licking his lips. "Do you know what you're watching?"

He didn't recieve an answer, just a little whimper. 

Louis couldn't tear his eyes off of the boy. He had come home from work early to make it up to Harry and here his baby was, stripped down and ready to be fucked.

"Daddy," Harry panted, his eyes locked on the screen. "W-What - "

"Shh," Louis whispered, moving to sit by Harry. His hand landed on Harry's hot thigh and slid up, making Harry let out a high-pitched noise. "Do you want to do what they're doing?"

Harry bit his lip. "But you brought movies, daddy - "

"We can make our own movie, huh baby?" Louis said, his hand tugging lightly at his boy's briefs. Harry nodded, letting him drop them to the floor. He was now bare and Louis was now excited in more ways than one.

Louis grabbed Harry's laptop and put it on the camera, setting it to an angle that would capture the both of them and hit record. 

"Now baby, look at daddy," Louis instructed and Harry listened, looking up at his dominant father. "Keep your eyes on me." 

Harry didn't understand why he was being told to look at his daddy until something wet licked a fat stripe on his cock. He keened, moving closer to Louis as Louis easily took his whole penis into his mouth and bobbed up and down, his hands playing with his balls just like the man in the video had done.

It didn't take long until Harry came, shooting the thicky liquid down Louis' throat. Louis took it all eagerly, like a starved man that hadn't eaten in days.

He pulled off with a pop, hit the end record and smirked. 

"We can record more later," Louis said. "How about we watch this first?"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that wasn't too bad lol i just wanted to put something up. thanks for reading x


End file.
